


Midnight Love

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: Jeff's been pining for years after his very unattainable captain but Jordy's words might just change that.
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i honestly don't know, this was written for the discord's weekly challenge and i wrote it in like an hour?? anw i hope u enjoy this!! also peep the wc

It’s somber in the locker room, no one likes back to back losses, this is Jeff’s third season and he still hasn’t gotten used to them, even though the team still hasn't managed to put up a good season. It’s been a common occurrence, having lengthy losing streaks but that doesn’t mean anyone in the locker room is used to it. 

Most of the time, the team is in a shitty mood and it’s Eric’s job to bring the atmosphere back up. It never fails for Jeff but it’s probably different for him. Just being able to see Eric’s smile lights him up from within and he can’t help but show his own dimpled cheeks back to his captain. 

Eric seems to spend extra time on him and Jeff constantly reminds his traitorous heart it’s just because he’s Eric’s rookie but it’s difficult when his captain is nudging him in their stalls, when he ruffles Jeff’s hair or when he keeps smiling and saying how sweet Jeff’s dimples are. 

Doesn’t mean losing isn’t exhausting though.

* * *

Jeff’s so tired, he’s tired of waiting for someone that will probably never love him back and he’s so tired of losing all the fucking time. Every single time he’s caught looking at Eric there are at least five teammates that will stare at him in pity. He doesn’t fucking want that, he just wants to be able to crush on someone unattainable peacefully.

They’re out at the bar again after another shutout against them, Jeff’s surrounded by empty shot glasses, the colours in the bar swirling through his eyes. Oh- he must be drunker than he anticipated, he told Jordy he’d only be getting tipsy but someone kept shoving more neon shots at him.

He wants to go dance, preferably with Eric because this is the only time he can get close without anyone questioning it, the bass of the music is pounding, vibrating through the floor all the way to their booth. Jeff cranes his neck, searching the bar but he can only see Jordy, hauling himself out of the booth he shakily troops over.

“Jordy, have you seen Eric?” He probably sounds whiny but goddamnit where are you Eric? 

“Eric? I think he left with Cam, do you need a ride Jeffy?”

Jeff pouts, looking up at Jordy with devastating puppy dog eyes, “Can you call him? I wanna dance with him, please?”

Jordy chuckles, “Okay Jeffy, maybe you’ve had one too many. Let’s go back to the table, alright?”

“But I want Eric and he’s not here! He’s never here, he never wants me the way I want him,” Jordy looks concerned all of a sudden, pity growing in his eyes and Jeff doesn’t want more pity, especially from his crush’s brother.

“St-stop looking at me like that Jordy, you don’t need to be sorry,” his words are all slurring together now, he doesn’t even know if Jordy can actually decipher his words, “Not your fault that Eric can’t see me.”

Jordy starts, “Jeffy…” but he pauses before saying more, seemingly pondering whether or not to actually tell Jeff. “He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.”

Jeff snorts because in what world is that true? Eric has never looked at him as more than a teammate and the rookie he took under his wing, maybe as a friend sometimes but that might be pushing it.

“Don’t lie to me Jordy. Contrary to popular belief of most of the vets, I am able to handle the truth,” the conversation was sobering him up fast, “can you just bring me home?”

He staggers out the bar with his arm around Jordy’s shoulder, throughout the entire cab ride back to his apartment he can see Jordy sending him worried glances. “Don’t worry Jordy, I’m a big boy. Your brother can’t break me.” 

Jordy chuckles at that, “Of course I know that, how else would you still be here after two years?”

Jeffy smiles sadly because yeah, he’s still here after two years but at what cost? His heart is on the verge of breaking, unrequited love is never fun but especially when it’s your captain eight years your senior.

* * *

His alarm blares out into the quiet morning, his bedroom filled with warm sunlight. He does in fact have a shitty headache but it’ll go away once he pops an Advil and showers. They have morning practice, it makes him regret drinking so much the night before but there’s nothing he can do now. 

When he parks in the private car park, he can only see Eric’s car; Jeff’s surprised he’s the only one here because normally Jordy and Cam arrive at the same time as Eric. It gives him time to confront Eric in the locker rooms though.

On the drive to practice, Jeff decided he can’t do this to himself anymore. It’s not fair to him to keep breaking his own heart and if what Jordy says is even half true, then maybe the outcome won’t be so bad.

Jeff knows the reason Eric is so afraid is due to the fact Jeff is so much younger than him but he’s 20 now, he can make his own choices and he chooses Eric. He knows choosing Eric means he won’t be able to get married or tell the world how wonderful his boyfriend is, even so, he still wants his captain so, so much.

Eric raises his head to smile at him when he walks into the locker room, a surprised expression taking over his face when Jeff doesn’t beam back like usual. 

“You alright there Jeffy? A few too many to drink yesterday, eh?” Eric chuckles before standing to head over to Jeff.

Jeff holds out a hand to stop Eric from advancing, knowing he won’t be able to get the words out with his captain so close. “Eric, I need to know something,” Eric frowns, sensing something is wrong, “Jordy said yesterday that you love me, if that’s the truth why didn’t you do anything about it?”

Eric’s frown deepens and he makes an aborted move, trying to get closer to Jeff, he freezes when he sees Jeff inching back though, “Jeffy…” He starts slowly, as if he doesn’t want to scare Jeff off but the defiant expression on Jeff’s face makes him keep going, “You’re so young and new to the NHL, I don’t want to be something you regret.”

Eric’s looks so dejected, he’s probably spent even more time than Jeff thinking about this and Jeff realises there’s guilt threaded through his expression too, liking your rookie definitely isn’t easier than liking your captain.

“I’ve had two years to change my mind so damn you if you think I don’t know what I’m getting into.”

He’s quickly interrupted by Eric cupping his face, “Sweetheart, tell me now if you don’t want this, I won’t be able to stop” he inches forward slowly, eyes zeroed in on Jeff’s cherry red lips.

“Please, I’ve been waiting so long,” with that, Eric finally closes the distance. The kiss is soft and sweet, Jeff’s inexperience shines through, his desperateness showing. Eric’s tongue finds the seam of his lips, drawing a moan out of Jeff.

It’s almost immediately cut off, “You better thank me for this!” Jordy’s voice rings loud and clear through the room eliciting a deep rumbly laugh from Eric but Jeff can’t find it in himself to care, too happy that he’s finally gotten what he’s wanted since the start.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/) if anyone has ideas or concrit for me pls comment down below!! i love reading them to improve my writing <3


End file.
